dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
New Exalted Marches
The Qunari Wars is the armed conflict that engulfed majority of Thedas across Steel Age and Storm Age. The First Qunari War In 6:30 SteelCodex entry: Par Vollen: The Occupied North a race of humanoids previously unknown to Thedosians – called Qunari – lands in Par Vollen, which belonged to the Tevinter Imperium at the time. They conquered it quickly. Word of Qunari invasion didn't reach the rest of Thedas until 6:32 Steel when the Qunari invasion began as their ships berth in great numbers at the coasts of Seheron and northern Rivain. The conflict became known as the First Qunari War, one of many Qunari Wars to follow. Conquer of the north Within two years the invaders spread to Antiva, and captured Treviso in 6:34 Steel as the Qunari's initial advances were great. After they had conquered much of the Tevinter Imperium, Rivain, and Antiva and they began to assault the Free Marches far to the south of the Imperium, only ten years into invasion. Only Minrathous itself remained besieged but unconquered in the north. The invading Qunari did not kill their prisoners, but instead converted the defeated to their rigoristic Qun. All the successful converts became Qunari. Liberation of the north By 6:85 Steel, 55 years after the Qunari had been first seen in Thedas, the humans had organized themselves and pushed back. Humans rebelled from Qunari captivity all over Tevinter Imperium, and Qunari's hold began to loosen. The war continued for the rest of the century, and into next one. After nearly quarter of a century, in 7:23 Storm, the Qunari were pushed back to Seheron and Rivain, but still held on to those regions tightly. The Battle of the Nocen Sea was the largest naval engagement in history and resulted in a stalemate and the destruction of many of the ships on both sides. With both sides exhausted, an impasse began. Andrastian and Imperial Chantry Next year the Andrastian Chantry and Imperial Chantry were desperate enough to work together for the first time since the schism to take down the threat to both organizations. They declared the New Exalted Marches against the Qunari – to retake Rivain, and Seheron and Qarinus in Tevinter. The first New Exalted March proved successful, as the holy armies managed to venture deep into Qunari-occupied territory, and plunder Qunari artifacts, such as Tome of Koslun. However, the the second New Exalted March that took place 27 year later was a disaster, as the Qunari recaptured much of Antiva. The Qunari landed near Ostwick and launched assaults against Starkhaven and Kirkwall. Starkhaven prevailed, but Kirkwall fell due to the magic of the Saarebas. The city remained under Qunari power until Orlesian Chevalier Ser Michel Lafaille liberated Kirkwall in 7:60 Storm. He found that most of the population was converted to the Qun. Kirkwall was incorporated into the Orlesian Empire, and Lafaille became the ruler of the city, named Viscount by the emperor. The Exalted March ended 24 years later in 7:84 Storm. The Qunari were in retreat, yet still holding on to Kont-aar and Par Vollen. Peace treaty By then, rebuilding all the destruction caused was considered more important than trying to dislodge the Qunari from Kont-aar once again. A meeting between envoys of all the human lands (except for Tevinter) and the Qunari at Llomerryn resulted in the signing of the Llomerryn Accords and peace being declared. Peace was not established between Tevinter Imperium and the Qunari, but skirmishes were few while the Qunari pulled back to Par Vollen and rebuilt. References Category:Conflicts Category:Qunari lore